I Miss You, Mello
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Mello, bukannya kamu menyukai Matt?/ Matt? haha... kami hanya bersabat tidak lebih./ Kau tidak membenciku?/ Aku memang membencimu/ Eh?/ Nearfem!Mello/ Romance/ Friendship.


**Disclaimer** : DEATH NOTE by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship

 **Summary** : Hanya sebuah kisah mengenai Near dan Mello. Tentang rasa terpendam yang mereka simpan masing-masing hingga akhir. Namun kini semua telah terungkap, meski dari dua dunia yang berbeda./ Nearfem!Mello/ Romance/ Friendship.

 **Pairing** : Nearxfem Mello

 **Warning** : OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, fem!Mello

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Avril Lavigne yang judulnya 'Where You're Gone' dan lagunya Eren yang judulnya 'Takkan pisah', kalau mau bisa baca sambil dengerin lagunya, tapi ini bukan song fic ya...

Selain itu fic ini juga terispirasi dari salah satu fanart (maaf saya lupa punya siapa) yang gambarnya saya jadiin cover fic ini.

fic ini merupakan re-publish dari fic berjudul sama, tapi awalnya fic ini menempilkan lirik dari kedua lagu diatas (karena saat itu saya belum tahu kalau mencantumkan lirik dan fic itu dilarang). jadi, terima kasih banyak buat **LucaBlightIsPUCA** yang udah memberi tahu saya. **  
**

Dan yang paling penting...

Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Near... YEEYYYY...

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATE RIVER...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

' **Mind'**

" **Talk"**

.

.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

.

 **Happy reading**

.

.

.

.

 **I Miss You, Mello**

.

.

.

.

 **Winchester, 23 Agustus 2012**

Cuaca mendung menaungi kota Winchester sore ini, seorang pemuda berambut putih tampak menyusuri lorong-lorong sebuah bangunan mewah yang telah sangat dekenalinya. Ia menerawang, berusaha mengingat seluk beluk bangunan yang sudah ditinggalinya sedari kecil ini. Bangunan ini tidak berubah sejak ia mennggalkannya untuk menyelesaikan kasus Kira beberapa tahun lalu. Kini sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kasus Kira berakhir dan ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburannya di tempatnya di besarkan, Wammy's House.

"Near!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang si pemuda.

Pemuda berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Near itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis pada sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut. "Hai, Roger!" sahutnya.

Pria tua bernama Roger itu menghampiri Near. "Kau sudah tiba ternyata."

"Ya," sahut Near singkat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Roger.

"Baik," sahut Near.

Tes... tes...

Pemuda berambut putih itu menolehkan kepalannya ke arah jendela besar tepat disampingnya. Butir-butir air hujan mulai turun membasahi kota Wincester sebagai hasil dari awan mendung yang sudah menaungi salah satu kota di Inggris ini. Near memandang butir-butir air hujan itu.

"Roger!" panggilnya.

"Ya,"

"Boleh saya ke ruang rekreasi?" tanyannya.

Roger tersenyum. "Tentu boleh Near. Mau kutemani?"

Near menggeleng singkat. "Tidak perlu. Terima kasih Roger."

"Kalau begitu kutinggal ya."

"Ya."

Near kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor-koridor Wammy's House. Terkadang ia berpapasan dengan anak-anak yang masih berlarian di koridor, Near tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Tak lama ia tiba dihadapan sebuah pintu ganda berukuran besar. Tangan pucat pemuda itu mendorong pintu tersebut pelan.

'Ruangan ini juga tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu,' batin Near. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang rekreasi, beruntung ruangan itu kosong karena sebagian besar anak-anak memilih menghangatkan diri mereka di kamar masing-masing.

Near kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini ia menuju ke salah satu sisi dinding diruangan itu, dimana terdapat foto-foto anak-anak Wammy's House dari tiap generasi yang terbingkai dan tergantung tapi di dinding tersebut.

Near memfokuskan pandangannya pada salah satu bingkai foto yang terpajang di dinding tersebut. Foto anak-anak Wammy's House seangkatannya beserta L, Watari dan Roger. Near mengambil foto itu dan membawanya. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu, tepat di sebelah jandela yang masih menampilkan pemandangan bulir-bulir air hujan yang kini semakin deras.

Near kembali memandangi foto tersebut. Tapi kali ini pandangannya lebih terfokus kepada seseorang difoto itu. Tepatnya seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang sebahu yang berdiri diantara dua bocah laki-laki, yang satu berambut putih sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut merah.

Near mengelus wajah gadis pirang yang tengah tersenyum manis di foto tersebut dengan pandangan sendu.

"Mello."

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih yang di penuhi oleh menara-menara dan mainan yang berserakan, terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut putih. Tangan mungilnya tengah menyusun bongkahan-bongkahan dadu hingga menjadi sebuah menara.

Tak jauh dari tempat bocah bernama Near itu duduk telah berdiri sebuah menara kartu yang telah tersusun, dan tak lupa kota mini dari legopun telah terbentuk di samping menara kartu tersebut.

Drap... drap...

Suara langkah-langkah gaduh terdengar dari luar kamar si bocah albino, mengusik ketenangannya. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya terusik, ia tetap fokus menyelesaikan menara kartunya hingga...

BRAKKK...

"NEAR!"

... pintu kamarnya didobrak paksa dari luar disusul oleh sebuah terikan melengking. Near tidak terkejut, ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang dari suara teriakannya yang sudah cukup akrab di telinganya.

Bocak berambut putih itu melirik melalui ekor matanya, dan ia mendapati seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang sebahu yang sedang menahan amarah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang tebuka lebar.

"Mello."

Tap... tap...

Kini Near mendengar suara langkah si blonde yang mendekat ke arahnya. Near melirik sekilas dan mendapati bocah blonde yang dipanggilnya Mello itu kini sudah berdiri di depannya, ia mengulurkan tangannnya dan...

Brukk...

... mendorong menara dadu yang telah disusun Near hingga berserakan. Near hanya memandang datar apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis blonde tersebut.

Drap... drap... drap...

"MELLO!"

Terdengar suara langkah lagi yang menuju ke kamar Near dan terlihatlah seorang bocah berambut merah yang memakai google berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

'Matt,' batin Near. 'Itu sudah pasti, dimana ada Mello disana ada Matt," lanjutnya dengan sedikit err... kesal.

Matt berjalan menghampiri kedua temannya dan duduk di tengah-tengah diantara Mello dan Near.

"Mello, kenapa kau hancurkan menara dadu Near?" tanya Matt.

"Diam kau Matt! Ini urusanku dengannya!" bentak Mello sambil menunjuk Near.

Semantara Matt hanya menghela napas dan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi kedua orang tersebut.

Kembali ke Mello, ia kembali memandang Near dengan pandangan menusuk, sedangkan Near hanya memandangnya datar.

"Near kau...!"

Near memandang Mello polos. "Ada apa Mello?"

"Kau... KENAPA KAU LAGI YANG MENDAPAT PERINGKAT SATU HAAHHH?!" bentak Mello sambil menarik kerah baju Near.

"Mello tidak suka?" tanya Near polos.

"TENTU SAJA BODOH!"

'Deg. Ada apa denganku? Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Di satu sisi aku senang dengan peringkat satu ini, karena dengan begitu impianku untuk menjadi penerus L akan semakin dekat. Tapi disisi lain aku tidak mau membuat Mello marah dan membenciku gara-gara peringkatnya berada dibawahku,' batin Near

"Maaf," sahut Near sambil menundukkan wajahnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Dan hal itu membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

Mello melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah baju Near. "Near," panggilnya.

"Maaf."

'Kawaii,' batin Mello dengan wajah yang merona sesaat. 'Eh, apa-apaan aku ini? Dia itu kan...'

"Sudah-sudah!" lerai Matt yang sudah kembali dari dunia gamenya.

"Matt?"

"Sudahlah Mello, lagipula itu sudah terjadi kan. Kau coba saja lagi di ujian yang selanjutnya mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan Near di ujian yang selanjutnya," bujuk Matt.

"Bukan mungkin Matt, tapi harus!" sahut Mello kembali bersemangat.

"Ya, dan sekarang kau harus membantuku dan Near menyusun menara dadu ini lagi!" ujar Matt sambil menunjuk ke arah Near yang sudah kembali menyusun menara dadunya.

"Che, yang seperti sih mudah." Mello mulai mengambil dadu dan menyusunnya.

Matt tersenyum tipis, ia juga ikut membantu Mello dan Near menyusun menara yang sempat dirobohkan Mello.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

Near mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto tersebut ke arah jendela di sebelahnya. Hujan semakin deras sekarang. Near kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto gadis blonde yang sedang tersenyum sambil merangkul tangan bocah berambut putih dan merah.

Hujan.

Mengingatkannya pada sebuah kenangan pahitnya dengan si blonde kala itu. Saat itu, saat Mello meninggalkan tempat ini, juga... meninggalkan dirinya.

.

 **Flashback**

Di sebuah ruangan di Wammy's House terlihat seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjannya, dan di hadapan sang pria tua itu terdapat dua orang remaja,yang satu seorang gadis berambut blonde sebahu sedangkan yang satunya seorang remaja laki-laki berambut putih.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari Roger?" tanya Mello

Roger menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"L sudah meninggal."

Mata si blonde terbelalak, ia terkejut begitu juga dengan bocah berambut putih yang tengah asyik dengan puzzle, gerakan tangannya terhenti sesaat.

BRAKK..

Mello menggebrak meja Roger dengan keras. "APA MAKSUDMU ROGER?!"

Roger kembali menghela napasnya. "L sudah meninggal saat menyelidiki kasus Kira."

"SIAL! Lalu siapa yang akan dia pilih sebagai penggantinya?"

"L sudah meninggal sebelum ia sempat memilih, Mello. Jadi aku harap kau dan Near mau bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini bersama,"

"Baiklah," sahut Near santai tidak menyadari ekspresi si blonde yang siap meledak.

Mello menarik kerah baju Roger. "APA MAKSUDMU HAAHH? AKU TIDAK SUDI BEKERJA SAMA DENGANNYA!"

"Tapi Mello..."

"Sudahlah, berikan posisi sebagai L itu pada Near. Aku akan menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan caraku sendiri," ujar Mello dingin.

"Mello," ujat Near lirih.

"Aku keluar dari sini," ujar Mello sebelum berlalu pergi dari ruangan Roger.

Near menatap punggung Mello yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. 'Jadi, Mello benar-benar membenciku ya?' batinnya.

.

.

Malam ini hujan turun dengan deras. Near beranjak dari tumpukan kartunya dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, ia membuka jendela tersebut. Mata hitam Near melihat ke arah gerbang utama Wammy's House dan di sanalah ia melihatnya. Seorang gadis berambut blonde sebahu yang tengah menyeret kopernya meninggalkan area Wammy's House.

Hujan telah membuat tubuh si gadis basah kuyup, namun ia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan meninggkan tempat dimana ia dibesarkan, meninggalkan seorang bocah berambut putih yang hanya bisa memandangnya sendu.

"Mello," bisik Near lirih.

"Dia benar-benar pergi?" terdengar suara lain yang sangat familiar dari arah belakangnya.

"Matt," sahut Near tanpa menolehkan kepalannya, ia tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari si blonde yang perlahan menjauh itu.

Matt menghampiri Near dan berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Kau merasa kehilangan, eh?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah, kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku."

"Hn. Bagaimana denganmu Matt?"

"Ah aku? Tentu saja aku kehilangannya dia sahabatku, kau tahu kan. Sekaligus..." Matt sengaja mengantung kata-katanya.

Near memfokuskan pendengarannya pada apa yang akan Matt ucapkan.

"... partner in crime, hehe," sahut Matt sambil cekikikan.

Entah kenapa Near menghembuskan napas lega saat kata yang Matt ucapkan bukan kata yang sempat ia pikirkan tadi.

"Hei Near, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja,"

"Hn?"

"Kau suka padanya kan?"

'Deg'

'Aku menyukai Mello? Apa itu benar? Tapi entah kenapa aku memang merasa nyaman bersamanya walaupun dia selalu membentakku,' batin Near.

Matt mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Near. "Oy Near!" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku benar kan?" ujar Matt sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kamu jangan mengada-ngada Matt," ujar Near sambil berbalik hendak melangkah keluar kamar. "Lagipula ia membenci saya," lanjutnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Matt.

"Kau itu hanya terlalu polos Near, kau tidak bisa membaca isi hati Mello yang sebenarnya," gumam Matt seorang diri.

.

 **End of flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Near tersenyum lirih ketika ia mengngat ucapan Matt saat itu.

"Kini ku akui kau benar Matt, aku memang menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Namun aku tahu benar bahwa ia membenciku, dan..."

Near mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang mengenakan google tepat disamping kanan si gadis blonde.

"... sepertinya ia menyukaimu,..."

" ... Matt."

.

 **Near POV**

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada fotonya. Mihael Keehl. Gadis blonde yang entah kenapa telah membuatku nyaman bersamanya. Walaupun kebersamaan kami tidak sepenuhnya selalu baik-baik saja, tapi aku menikmatinya.

Kini sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia pergi, hidupku kembali hampa. Mungkin ini lucu, tapi terkadang aku merindukan omelannya, aku merindukan suara teriakaannya, bahkan aku juga merindukan segala cacian yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku.

Mello, mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu. Namun, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, meskipun aku tahu kau selalu membenciku namun rasa ini tetap tak berubah padamu.

Aku tidak tahu apa pendapatmu yang sebenarnya mengenai diriku. Apakah kau benar-benar membenciku atau justru sebaliknya, tapi aku tidak pernah peduli soal itu. Bahkan jika kau benar menyukai Matt.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada foto Matt yang berdiri di samping Mello.

Matt. Jika kalian tanya apa aku membencinya jawabannya adalah tidak. Dia temanku dan aku tidak mungkin membencinya. Tapi apabila kalian bertanya apa aku cemburu padanya maka jawabannya adalah iya.

Terkadang aku cemburu padanya karena ia selulu bisa dekat dengan Mello. Bahkan setelah keluar dari Wammy's House pun mereka kembali bekerja sama. Tapi, pertemuan terakhirku dengan Matt membuatku mengetahui suatu hal yang membuatku sedikit lega. Matt memang teman terbaik yang aku punya.

.

 **Flashback**

 **Jepang, 25 Januari 2010**

Near sedang terduduk seorang diri di sebuah taman di pusat kota Kanto ini. Ia berada di taman itu bukan tanpa alasan. Tadi malam Matt meneleponnya dan memintanya untuk menemuinya di taman ini dan Near menyetujuinya, hitung-hitung sekalian refresing dan...

... menanyakan kabar Mello.

Terakhir ia bertemu dengan Mello adalah saat gadis blonde tersebut meminta fotonya yang ada di tangan Near, setelah itu mereka belum bertemu lagi hingga detik ini.

"Yo, Near!" suara sapaan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya menbuyarkan lamunan Near.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Matt yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah Near.

"Hei, sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Matt.

"Belum," sahut Near singkat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Matt mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Baik, dan ada apa Matt ingin menemui saya?"

"Haha... kau itu selalu tidak bisa diajak sedikit berbasa-basi ya," sahut Matt. "Umm... aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman lama, apa tidak boleh?"

"Boleh saja sih. Umm... Matt?"

"Hm?"

"..."

Matt menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Near yang tak kunjung bicara namun pemuda berambut putih itu malah sedang melihat ke arah lain, ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Near?" tanya Matt yang mulai tidak sabaran.

"Umm..." Near masih tampak memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Hm, bilang saja Near. Kau tak perlu malu padaku," ujar Matt sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Eh?" Near terbelalak.

"Kau mau menanyakan kabar Mello kan?" tebak Matt yang dijawab anggukan Near.

"Haha... dia baik-baik saja kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya Near,"

"Syukurlah."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Near?" tanya Matt.

Near menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Huh?"

"Kapan kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Mello?"

Near terbelalak. "Hah? Apa maksudmu Matt?"

"Sudahlah Near, kau tidak perlu mengelak lagi," ujar Matt jahil.

Near merona. "Ah i-itu? Kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau ia membenci saya?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau belum mecoba Near. Lagipula darimana kau tahu kalau ia membencimu?"

Near terdiam. 'Ya, aku memang tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa membaca isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Itu hanya asumsiku yang terlalu takut untuk mengetahui kebenarannya,' batin Near.

Suasana menjadi hening hingga Matt kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu rencana Mello untuk menangkap kasus Kira?" ujar Matt tiba-tiba.

Near kembali menatap Matt. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Dan kau pasti tahu kan resiko rencana Mello itu?' tanya Matt lagi.

Near menunduk. "Ya. Tapi Matt bisa kalian hentikan rencana itu?" Near kembali mendongak. "Resikonya besar Matt."

"Aku tahu." Matt tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kau tahu Mello kan, dia itu keras kepala. Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai keinginannya terpenuhi."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Haha... kau pasti sangat tahu Near." Matt tebahak membiarkan Near yang kembali merona.

"Matt!"

"Oke, oke, aku tidak akan tertawa lagi." Matt menghentikan tawanya, ia kini memasang wajah serius.

"Near, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu," ujar Matt serius.

Near pun ikut memasang wajah serius. "Apa itu Matt?"

"Kau harus berjanji padaku, jika kami tepatnya Mello selamat kau harus mengutarakan perasaanmu. Bagaimana?"

Near terbelalak. "Haahh?"

"Ayolah Near!" Matt mengulurkan kelingkingnya ke arah Near. "Berjanjilah padaku dan kaitkan kelingmu dengan kelingkingku."

Perlahan Near mengulurkan tangannya dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Matt. "Baiklah."

"Yosh. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu mendukung kalian kok," ujar Matt sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih Matt."

Matt bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sebelum Mello mengomel lagi."

"Ya."

Matt melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Near.

"Matt!" panggil Near.

Matt berbalik kembali menghadap Near. "Hm?"

"Kalian harus kembali."

Matt tidak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Matt melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik, kembali berjalan pergi meninggalkan Near.

.

 **End of flashback**

.

Aku menyesal. Bahkan untuk menepati janjiku pada Matt pun aku tidak bisa, padahal dia begitu baik padaku. Hari itu terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Matt, karena esoknya hal buruk itu terjadi.

Aku sedang berada di kantor penyelidikanku saat berita itu ditayangkan. Berita tentang salah seorang penculik Takada yang berhasil tertangkap dan di tembak mati oleh para pengawal Takada. Aku langsung melihat kearah televisi saat itu dan firasat burukku benar-benar terjadi. Rambut merah, google oranye, itu... Matt. Ia... tewas.

'Deg.'

Saat itu hanya satu nama yang ada di benakku. Mello. Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku terus mencoba mencari kabar tentangnya. Aku cemas, sangat cemas saat itu. Aku berdoa dalam hati supaya ia selamat. Namun takdir berkata lain saat berita itu sampai ditelingaku.

Disebuah gereja yang tengah dilalap api, didalam sebuah truk besar, ia ada disana. Tanpa jiwa akibat buku pembunuh itu dan kini tubuhnya tengah dilalap api. Aku merasakan tubuhku melemas, kakiku tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhku, air mataku mengalir.

"MELLO!"

.

.

 _._

 _._

 **End of Near POV**

 **.**

"Near!" panggil sebuah suara dari arah pintu ruang rekreasi.

Near tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Roger tengah berdiri diambang pintu dan tersenyum padanya. "Ada apa Roger?"

"Ini sudah malam, beristirahatlah. Aku sudah siapkan kamarmu, sama seperti yang dulu," ujar Roger.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Roger," sahut Near.

"Ya," sahut Roger sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruang rekreasi.

Near melirik ke arah jam besar diruangan tersebut, sudah pukul 8 malam, ternyata sudah cukup lama ia berada di sini. Near bangkit dari sofannya dan berjalan menuju dinding tempat foto itu digantung dan meletakan kembali foto itu di tempatnya semula. Near kembali mengamati foto tersebut dan tersenyum tipis sebelum ia beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut saat Near terbangun dari tidurnya untuk mengambil minum. Setelah kembali dari dapur pemuda berambut putih itu kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur mencoba kembali tidur. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia mencoba untuk tertidur namun tidak berhasil. Near kembali membuka mata dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah jam yang diletakan si meja samping tempat tidurnya.

 **23:50 pm**

'Sudah terlalu larut untuk bermain,' batin Near. 'Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur."

Near bangun dari kasurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela. Ia membuka gorden putih yang menutupi jendelannya. "Ternyata hujan sudah berhenti."

Near membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan udara malam yang dingin membelai tubuhnya. Ia memandang keluar jendela, lebih tepatnya ke halaman belakang Wammy's House. "Sepertinya dihalaman belakang akan menyenangkan."

Near melakangkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya menuju halaman belakang Wammy's House.

Udara dingin langsung menyambutnya saat ia tiba di halaman belakang, namun Near tidak peduli, ia justru menikmatinya. Near berdiri sambil memandang langit yang bertabur bintang malam ini, sangat indah. Pikiran pemuda itu kembali melayang pada sosok gadis blonde yang dicintainya namun tak dapat diraihnya.

 **Mihael Keehl.**

 **Mello.**

Sungguh betapa ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Wajahnya, rambutnya, senyumnya, semuannya, bahkan ia pun rindu akan omelannya. Near memejamkan matanya, mencoba membayangkan wajah si gadis blonde.

"I miss you, Mello," ucapnya lirih. "Andai aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

TENG... TENG... TENG...

Jam besar di ruang rekreasi berdentang menandakan tepat pukul 12 malam dan hari yang telah berganti.

Near yang mendengar suara dentangan jam tersebut mengambil smartphonenya dari saku dan menyalakannya.

 **24 Agustus 2012**

 **00:00**

Near memasukkan kembali smartphonenya tanpa mempedulikan apa yang tertera disana. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menkmati hembusan angin malam yang membelai lembut tubuhnya.

Grep..

Near terbelalak saat ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda berambut putih itu menundukkan kepalannya dan mendapati sepasang tangan putih yang merangkul pinggangnya dan memeluknya dengan lembut. 'Hangat,' batin Near.

"Umm... siapa?" tanya Near.

"Biarkan..." sebuah suara mengalun memasuki indera pendengaran Near.

Deg

'Suara ini?'

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini," ujar suara itu lagi.

Near kini benar-benar yakin suara ini adalah suara milik'nya'. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan dan ingin di dengarnya lagi.

"Mello."

"Hm?"

"Ini benar-benar kau?"

"Ya." sahut suara itu sambil melapaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Near. "Berbaliklah Near!"

Near pun berbalik, ia kembali terbelalak. Ia tidak mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini. Itu benar-benar 'dia', sedang berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya di hadapannya. Seorang gadis manis berambut blonde sebahu dan bermata shappire. Near terpaku.

"Mello."

Mello tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Near. "Iya Near, ini aku."

Near membalas pelukan Mello, ia menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Mello. Mencoba menghirup kembali aroma tubuh Mello yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Mello," panggil Near.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Mello melepaskan pelukannya, ia memandang Near lekat-lekat. "Heh.. aku memang bodoh, aku tak meyadari sobekan kertas yang di sembunyikan Takada saat itu. Bahkan Matt tewas karena kebodohanku," ujar Mello lirih.

"Kau pasti merasa sangat kehilangan ya?"

"Ya."

"Maaf," ujar Near pelan.

"Huh?"

"Maaf karena aku tak bisa menolong kalian." Near menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku yang bodoh karena sudah mengorbankan kalian hanya untuk menangkap Kira."

Mello mengangkat wajah Near dan mencium bibirnya singkat. "Jangan salahkan dirimu Near."

Near terbelalak karena perbuatan Mello barusan, ia serasa membeku. "Mello."

"Ya?"

Near terdiam, ia kembali teringat dengan janjinya pada Matt di pertemuan terakhir mereka.

' **Katakan Near, sampaikan perasaanmu padanya.'**

Sayup-sayup Near dapat mendengar suara Matt yang menyemangatinya, entah darimana datangnya suara itu. Near tersenyum tipis, ia telah memantapkan hatinya. Walau ia tahu Mello yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah sosok yang berbeda, namun ia tetaplah seorang Mihael Keehl, ia tetap Mello-nya.

"Near!" panggil Mello.

Near kembali memandang Mello. "Mello."

"Ya?"

"Aku... ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepadamu," ujar Near.

"Apa itu Near?"

"Umm... aku..."

"Hm?"

"Aku..."

"Oh ayolah Near, jangan membuatku penasaran!" bentak Mello mulai geram. "Duduklah, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih rileks."

Near mengikuti saran Mello dan duduk di rumput, tak mempedulikan celananya yang akan basah karena rumput yang masih basah akibat hujan tersebut. Mello ikut duduk di samping Near.

"Lanjutkan Near!"

"Umm... A-aku..."

"Ya?"

Near berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang menjadi tak terkendali saat ini. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu Mello."

Whusshhh...

Suasana menjadi hening, wajah Mello sudah semerah tomat saat ini begitu pula Near yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Mello tersenyum ia memalingkan wajah Near agar kembali menatapnya. "Akhirnya kau mengucapkannya juga Near."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Near."

Near kembali terbelalak ia tidak menyangka bahwa Mello akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Mello, bukannya kamu menyukai Matt?"

Mello tertawa. "Matt? Haha... oh ayolah Near, kami hanya bersahabat, tidak lebih. Lagipula kau tahu kan bahwa Matt menyukai Linda."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, kukira... Mello membenciku." Near kembali menundukkan kepalannya.

"Aku memang membencimu..."

Near terkejut ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap mata biru Mello.

Mello mendekatkan wajahnya. "... karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, Near."

Mello semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, kini jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi. "I love you, Nate River."

Near tersenyum, ia pun ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mello. "Love you too, Mihael Keehl."

Bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang sarat akan kerinduan. Baik Near maupun Mello mereka mencoba memanfaatkan waktu yang mereka punya untuk bersama sebaik mungkin. Hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka harus melepaskan ciumannya.

Mello merangkak kebelakang Near dan kembali memeluknya dari belakang. "Near, waktuku tak akan lama. Jadi sampai waktu itu tiba nanti aku ingin seperti ini, bersamamu, memelukmu. Bolehkah?" ujar Mello sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Near.

Near mengelus lengan Mello yang memeluknya. "Aku juga menginginkan hal itu Mello, aku ingin bersamamu..." ujar Near sambil mengecup dahi Mello. "... memelukmu dan menciummu."

Wajah Mello memerah. "Terima kasih. Oh iya, Near aku lupa sesuatu."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

Mello tersenyum. "Happy Birthday Near!"

Near ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih, dan kau tahu Mello? Kamu adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan kirim untukku."

Mello kembali merona, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Near. "Kau juga Near. Kau juga hadiah terindah yang Tuhan kirim untukku."

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepatnya. Hari sudah beranjak pagi, namun itu tidak mengusik Near dan Mello. Mereka masih saling melepas kerinduan dengan posisi yang masih sama yaitu Mello yang memeluk Near dari belakang.

Namun hal itu terusik saat Near merasakan tubuh Mello yang mulai bersinar dan perlahan-lahan menjadi transparan. "Mello."

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya," ujar Mello sambil berdiri.

Near ikut berdiri. "Secapat inikah?" tanya Near lirih.

"Maaf Near, aku harus pergi."

"Mello."

"Near, berjanjilah padaku. Jangan lupakan aku ya."

"Tidak akan Mello, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Kau orang yang berharga bagiku."

Mello tersenyum, ia melangkah mendekati Near. "Terima kasih Near, aku akan menunggumu... di sana."

Near ikut melangkah mendekati Mello hingga kini jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu inchi. "Ya. Tunggu aku... disana."

Near mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Mello melepaskan ciumannya saat tubuhnya mulai menghilang perlahan. Ia tersenyum manis. "Sayona..."

Grep...

Mendadak Near memeluk tubuh Mello yang semakin menghilang.

"... ra, Near."

"Biarkan... biarkan seperti ini dulu."

Mello tersenyum dan balas memeluk Near. "Ya, Near. Biarkan seperti ini."

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Mello semakin memudar, membuat Near semakin erat memeluknya.

"Near!"

"Hm?"

Mello tersenyum dengan tubuhnya yang sudah hampir menghilang. "I love you, Near."

Near balas tersenyum. "Love you too, Mello."

Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Mello menghilang, meninggalkan Near yang tengah memeluk udara kosong.

Near terdiam, ia memandang langit mencoba mencari Mello diantara ribuan bintang yang masih bersinar di langit malam yang sudah mulai beranjak pagi.

" Tunggu aku Mello... kita pasti... akan bertemu lagi... itu pasti... Mello."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Near berbalik, kembali memasuki Wammy's House menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa Near ketahui sosok seorang pemuda memperhatikannya dari dahan sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sosok pemuda bertubuh transparan itu memiliki rambut merah dengan google yang bertengger di kepalanya, ia tersenyum tipis sambil memandang punggung Near yang sudah menghilang dibalik tembok besar Wammy's House.

"Akhirnya kau berhasil menepati janjimu padaku dengan mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya, Near," ujar sosok itu sebelum menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKHIR KATA...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
